


Finally, Freedom

by intrusiveMemories



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Sexual Assault, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrusiveMemories/pseuds/intrusiveMemories
Summary: Eridan Ampora is a ruined boy. A shitty story written in various episodes.
Kudos: 2





	Finally, Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> The Eridan in my Highschoolstuck fic is different from this Eridan. This Eridan is my HC of human Ery-boy. Have fun. Also I totally didn't give him all of my characteristics. No, sir, I did not.

Others could describe you as the luckiest boy there is. Your family was filthy rich and you had a 100% chance of going to Harvard or any other prestigious university. But it was all a ruse. Money and power get to people's heads. Your father and brother already lost theirs long ago. Only empty, money hungry, husks were left of them. Even though you used to be a huge fuckin' bitch, your mind was fragile. You were taught that, if you were an asshole and entitled, people would see you as superior and respect you, without even thinking that there might be something going on behind the curtains, but your family's advice left you all alone. Even if you were 'just a bit eccentric', people still avoided you.  
You, Eridan Ampora, were completely alone. 

Cronus was a carbon copy of your now deceased mother, but hus mind was just like your father's. You looked like your father, but you had your mother's mind.  
You were avarege height, maybe on shorter side. Even though you were pretty chubby, you still had a surprising amount of muscle. Your eyes and hair were chestnut brown, your eyebrows messy and way too close to your deep-set eyes.  
Cronus, that little son of a bitch, was tall. His hair almost white and eyes as blue as the sky on a warm summer day. If it wasn't for his atrocious, attention-seeking, and narcissistic personality, then he'd be a ladies' boy. 

You still remember that day. Karin Sepp, your beloved mother, was ready to file divorce and sue your father. It was no surprise that the great Orpheus Ampora would play dirty. He could not allow her tp ruin his reputation. But with some Cyanide, thousands of dollars and corrupt policemen, all worries were gone.

You have never had real friends. Well, you guess you have some right now, but you feel so detached from them and the fear of them leaving only makes matters worse.  
But you can't blame them. Even though you aren't as entitled as you were from 9 to 11, you were still unlikable. Sometimes you were so down, but sometimes you seemed euphoric, or seemed to be, at least, because in those moments of uncontrollable extroversion, all you joked about was your horrible, horrible memories and your craving for death.

The mirror is your nemesis, a thing made for the only purpose of making fun of you.  
As a child, your teeth were as sharp as an animal's and white as snow. But whenever you went to the dentist's, the poor women looked at you as if you were an abandoned puppy.  
They told you that your teeth would deteriorate. They weren't strong enough. As they said, over a short amount of timw, they became incredibly small from corrosion and were painted in various shades, from yellow to straight up black.  
You remember the deep cuts on your shoulders, thighs, and wrists. Now, only white stripes are left. Your shoulders are still covered in red spots. You can't stop but picking them. You do not deserve what you have. You are nothing but a disgrace to the family. Whenever yoir family talks about your father's company, you're almost happy that your brother is the heir to it, and not you. 

Since you were young, you were subject to people's libido. You remember the boy who straight up humped you and the boy who showed you his privates in elementary school. Elementary school, for fuck's sake.  
You remember that guy in seventh grade who, knowing you were all alone, showed you very, very, perverse videos. But that wasn't all that he did. You remember him taking you in his lap and touching you. Everything after that is blurry.   
You, Eridan Ampora, were ruined. 

You hated guns and violence. That disaster that was your brain could only think about hurting others. You would always shake your head to dismiss them, but they never went away.  
Knowing that you had your own gun and that you father had a whole collection of them scared you.   
You could take one and kill everyone and disappear.  
For once, you were happy that your father gifted you a gun on your sixteenth birthday and taught you how to use it. Because now, you won't have to worry about a thing.  
You grabbed it with your right hand and loaded it, then put the muzzle against your temple.  
Finally, you could get some fuckin' sleep.


End file.
